


The Fall

by scyler23



Series: Bound Dragons [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Confusing as all get out, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), ancient powers, the Lucii get a huge kick out of everything, wild misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: After receiving the Blessing of the Guardian from Shadow Nyx Ulric takes the glaive to rescue Lady Lunafreya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have it guys! The Kingsglaive movie re written in my Bound Dragon!au! There are going to be some differences (this is a fan fic after all) but if something sounds like it came directly form he movie (like dialogue for example) that's because it does. I went back and watched the movie to get some of the dialogue down to exact wording. I take no credit for any lines pulled straight from the movie, I just needed them for the purpose of really diving back into the movie despite the obvious differences. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* How now, it just occurred to me that I had Plena guarding the Crystal back in Insomnia. Oops. So, with that being said every mention of him is changed to a glaive by the name of Miles (from "Comrades" if any one bothers to research things) Sorry guys!

After parting ways with Shadow Nyx gathered the rest of the glaive. He was quick to explain the general gist of their mission. Six Niflheim Dreadnaughts had been sighted heading for the city via a large canyon. They were all flying rather under the radar and so hadn’t been spotted by the city at large. It had also been confirmed that the Oracle was not only missing from her rooms but that she was on one of the ships. Their mission was to assess just what the Dreadnoughts were doing in Lucian airspace and to rescue Lady Lunafreya. Should the ships prove to be hostile they were to take them down.

 

Standing on the high cliffs overlooking the canyon the glaive waited for the Dreadnaught to drift closer. Nyx could hear the others talking softly behind him and couldn’t help but worry. Both Shadow and the king had been seriously concerned about something. Nyx was starting to believe it wasn’t just the Nifs making the Royal and the dragon nervous. Shadow talking about giving the Blessing only to people both he and the Crystal trusted made him think that the dragon suspected that there were traitors in the glaive. Shaking his head the man glanced at the men and women on either side of him. It was disheartening to think that some, or all, of them could turn on him and the Crown. Sure, he could understand the resentment some of them held for what happened to their homelands, but that was no reason to side with the Empire. Hell, for all they knew the Empire would be even worse to deal with than the Lucian royals! Shaking his head again Nyx looked down and saw that the Dreadnaught we’re close enough for them to warp to.

 

“Alright, everyone in position. You have your orders. Let’s make this quick alright?” he said into the comm-link in his ear.

 

After receiving a general affirmative from everyone he directed the three teams to make their moves. There were several near misses when the wind picked up, but everyone made their marks. Once the rest of the glaive was away Nyx took off himself. He knew something was off the moment he threw his kukri. The wind kicked up once again, but this time in the opposite direction. The knife was all but knocked back into Nyx's hand as he dropped. Swearing colorfully in Galahdian and Lucian he tried again. This time his kukri flew straight. It started to drop short of his mark though. A sudden burning sensation in his arm distracted him as he flew through space after the weapon. When he reappeared from the warp he was pleasantly surprised to see the deck of the airship rushing up to meet him. Tucking himself into a roll Nyx slammed into the metal, lashing out with on kukri when he started sliding.

 

“Over here!” he heard someone shout as he hauled himself to his feet.

 

Tapping his earpiece he said, “Preparing to head below deck.”

 

“Do not engage the enemy until instructed. The ceremony is underway, lets see how Niflheim plays this,” Drautos replied.

 

“Everyone make it alright?” Nyx asked once he disconnected with their commander.

 

Getting a myriad of affirmatives he gave the order to move onto the next phase. Finding a way into the ship was uncomfortably easy. That was a combination of words that should never go together but here it was the only way to describe the situation. There were no guards, no traps, and there didn’t appear to be any cameras. Things were progressing smoothly, far too smoothly. Nyx grit his teeth as he crept along one corridor, listening to the rest of the glaives check in and report.

 

Someone called in saying, “Miles reporting. I think I might have found her. Got a guarded door here, two Nif MTs. What’s the plan?”

 

“Hold position,” Nyx replied softly from his position on some piping above a hall. “Arrived at destination, high possibility of target in the vicinity.”

 

Dropping back to the ground level Nyx heard Drautos say, “Proceed to secure.”

 

“It’s going to mean a fight,” Nyx shot back quickly.

 

“Keep it quiet and keep it confined,” Drautos drawled back.

 

As Nyx started down the hall he contacted Miles, “Miles , you’re clear to engage, but keep it quiet. I’m on my way.”

 

Receiving an affirmative from the other glaive the ashen haired man turned off the connection. As he moved down the halls toward his comrade’s location a subtle burning and itching sensation started on his right forearm. Giving it a quick scratch, he paid it no mind. Sure he had to dodge a few more MTs along the route but soon he heard Miles call out again.

 

“Target confirmed. She’s unharmed.”

 

Nyx could have laughed about it all being so easy if only something wasn’t nagging at him. He could feel that something was off and not just the now irritating burning in his arm. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He just couldn’t seem to place what it was. That bad feeling was confirmed when Luche called in troop movement in his area. Nyx froze in his tracks as everything registered.

 

“Miiles, get out of there!” he shouted over the comm, yanking his hood back as he did. “It’s a trap!”

 

The words had barely left his lips when the sound of gunfire split the air. Throwing off his hood Nyx bolted down the corridor. When he went skidding around a corner he saw an Imperial Trooper firing at his comrade. The man had a shield up to take the hail of bullets but Nyx could see the crack forming in the crystalline structure. Swearing loudly he called for the other to drop. Without hesitation the man dropped to the ground, shield collapsing as he did. Once the shield was gone Nyx threw on of his kukris. Flashing after the little blade he kicked the trooper in the chest even as the blade embedded itself in the things helmet.

 

Kicking off the already smoking corpse he turned to his comrade, “Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah, I just wasn’t expecting that thing to come from nowhere like it did. What the hell is going on?” he asked voice shaking slightly.

 

Fighting could now be heard all over this ship and suddenly a massive tentacle appeared at the other end of the corridor. Nyx backpedaled sharply hauling Miles to his feet after him. Luna was quick to fall in with them when they started running headlong down the corridor. The large purple tentacle chased after them like it had a mind of its own and for all they knew it sure did.

 

Tapping his comm Nyx asked, “What’s going on?”

 

Drautos fired back, “Insomnia is under attack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, gang! Here we get into the meat and potatoes of this little side story. We start getting little hints to things that will be explained in the main story so stay tuned for that and keep your eyes peeled for it. Anyway, I hope you guys like this considerably longer chapter. There is a lot of dialogue taken straight from the movie in this, just so you know. I own none of it. you should kinda know when you see it, or at least I hope so. Please comment, leave kudos and bookmark! All are music to my soul and food for the muse!  
> *Edit* How now, it just occurred to me that I had Plena guarding the Crystal back in Insomnia. Oops. So, with that being said every mention of him is changed to a glaive by the name of Miles (from "Comrades" if any one bothers to research things) Sorry guys!

Swearing Nyx turned to the princess, who was running just ahead of him and Miles, “Who brought you here?”

 

“Why would they bring you here?” Miles piped up from just behind Nyx and just barely out of reach of the tentacle.

 

“General Glauca,” she gasped out as Nyx moved forward to run next to her.  

 

“You were bait. Us coming here was all part of their plan,” he started only to stop as a massive explosion ripped through the ship, sending the three crashing into a wall. “What the hell was that?”

 

No sooner had the words left his lips that the comm exploded in angry voices, all trying to talk over on another. Nyx was quick to figure out that at least two thirds of the glaive had turned on the others and swore darkly. Turning to his comrade behind Luna he found that the other man looked as horrified by the news as he was. Barking out a quick command to the tech specialist he took off down the hall, Luna and Miles following quickly behind him. They ducked through corridors until the reached the large, open belly of the ship. Coming to a halt at one of the railings they could see glaives fighting each other all over the place.

 

Nyx grit his teeth and started down one of the cat walks along the outer edge of the large space. Two glaives started toward them from the other end, one asking what was going on. Feeling a burning sensation in his arm Nyx looked at the second newcomer, eyes wide. Something was off about the second man. Nyx swore he saw the other man go for his weapon even from where he was positioned behind the other glaive, almost like he was seeing through the other. He stepped forward quickly even as the other moved to attack his fellow. Darting past the other man he blocked the incoming dagger with both of his kukris, not even really registering pulling them from their sheaths. Hell, he barely registered moving. There was a cry from behind him as Luna clung to Miles, who had stepped in front over her, as Nyx kicked the other man in the stomach, sending him over the railing.

 

“What the hell is going on?” the glaive Nyx saved shouted, one of his own knives drawn.

 

“It’s some kind of coup. It has to be. Two thirds of the glaive has turned their back on the Crown and Lucis,” Nyx growled as he sheathed his weapons, reeling slightly from moving so quickly without warping. “We need to get the hell off this ship and back to the city. Come on!”

 

The other three took off running after him. Unfortunately, they only managed to make it a few steps before the ship shook again, sending them flying once more. The other two were tossed across the wide open space. Nyx hoped that both managed to latch onto something to keep from falling to their deaths.  Clutching the railing next to Luna Nyx looked around wildly, searching for the source of the new disturbance. Before he found anything the rest of the of massive tentacles erupted from one end of the ship. They tore through metal and flesh alike, sending catwalks tumbling and bodies flying. Nyx shouted inarticulately as Luna was jostled from the railing next to him. Throwing one of his kukris he launched after her.

 

Once he had an arm around her waist he threw his kukri again, aiming for one of the nearby airships. It took a few tries to make it there but Luna clinging to his back made the effort worth it. All but tossing g her in ahead of him he took control of the ship as the Dreadnaught was ripped apart around them. The giant monster tore through the ship like it was made of paper before plummeting to the ground.  By now the rest of the Dreadnaughts had begun firing on the city. The very sight of it made Nyx's heart stop. At first it seemed like the Wall was going to deflect everything when an explosion rocked the Citadel.

 

“Sir Ulric! The Crystal!” Luna shouted pointing with one long hand.

 

Sure enough there was another Nif drop ship pulling the Crystal from the Citadel. Before Nyx could say anything, there was a loud roar as a massive black dragon lunged out of the damaged building, latching on to the mirror like chamber. The weight of the great beast dragged both the Crystal and the airship down toward the city. Sputtering engines finally gave out as the beast reached higher on the chamber. Dragon, Crystal and airship crashed into the city in an explosion of sound and light. Even as the smoke drifted up from the inferno on the ground they heard a roar and saw a bright flash of blue light. That was about the time they got close to one side of the Citadel. Luna stood from her seat to make for the gaping hole in the side of the ship.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Princess?!” Nyx shouted over the roar of the wind.

 

“The king needs us we must go to him!” the Oracle shouted back.

 

“Jumping will get you killed!”

 

Luna turned to look at him just before she jumped, “I do not fear death. What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything. ”

 

Nyx swore as the woman flew out into open space. Lunging out of his own seat he threw a kukri at the balcony. Warping after it he caught the blonde woman around the waist once more. Together they slammed into the balcony floor and rolled against the door. Nyx was the first to recover, standing with a shaking of his head even as he pulled Luna after him. The Oracle gave herself a little shake and the two took off into the Citadel. It didn’t take them long to reach the room for the treaty signing. Throwing open the doors Nyx barely registered the presence of Ravus Nox Fleuret before he was launching himself at General Glauca. His sudden attack tossed the massive warrior back several feet, sword digging sharply into the ground.

 

Behind him Nyx could hear Luna urging the wounded Regis to his feet as he stared down the behemoth of an enemy. Glauca said nothing at first, shifting his sword and cracking his neck as he rose to his full height once more. Nyx adjusted his grip on his kukris as he shifted to stand in front of Luna and Regis. A low, animalistic growl rumbled up from his chest. It was such a odd sound, one he had never made before but he pushed that thought aside quickly. He could hear Luna speaking quickly and softly to the king, but couldn’t make out what exactly was being said. A scraping sound pulled his attention back to the general.

 

“You should have stayed out of this,” Glauca rumbled stepping slowly toward the trio.

 

“You’re probably right,” Nyx replied sliding into a fighting stance, both kukris raised, “But I swore an oath to defend my king until my last, so I think I’ll stay right here.”

 

With that he launched one of the small blades at the giant of a man, following quickly after it in a flash of blue. Glauca managed to get his massive blade up to deflect the thrown blade but had to dodge out of the second that was swung at his head. Shoving his blade upward the Imperial General all but tossed the glaive skyward. Nyx, rolling with the toss, spun mid air to throw his blade again. This time Glauca was ready for him. Charging forward to meet the strike the larger man swung his glowing sword in a vicious arc, fully intent on cleaving the Galahdian's head from his shoulders. With a swear Nyx just barely managed to throw himself to the side. It was an impressive maneuver considering that he seemed to push off of thin air to accomplish it. As it was the blade still cut into the side of his neck. Hissing he dropped to the ground and rolled away, just barely missing the hard downswing of the blade.

 

Popping back to his feet Nyx ran the back if his hand across the wound, smearing blood across his glove. Shooting a glance at Luna and Regis he saw both of them edging toward one wall of the chamber. Glauca caught his look and, with a roar, lunged at the pair. Nyx loosed a roar of his own, the sound more like something would hear from a beast rather than a man, and warped to intercept the man with a half assed crystalline barrier springing up in front of him. The barrier shattered shortly after the great sword hit but the glaive had his own blades up in a defensive cross. Forced to his knees by the weight of the strike Nyx grit his teeth. He felt the spark of something at his back as he tried to keep the massive blade from splitting his skull.

 

“Ulric, down!”

 

He barely had time to process that it was the king who spoke before he was diving to one side, Glauca's blade cleaving the space he had just occupied. There was a sharp crackling sound second before the Thundaga spell slammed into Glauca’s armored chest. Nyx rolled onto his back just in time to see the force of the spell throw the Niff General back through the broken window at the back if the chamber. Turning back to the royals he stared wide eyed at his king for a few seconds. The sound of an explosion had him scrambling to his feet, the royals lurching upright after him. Catching both by the shoulders he guided them to the hidden elevator escape they had been aiming for. Raising a hand to itch at his neck Nyx slammed his other hand on the button for the doors, not even thinking that the itching side was also the wounded one.

 

“This leads to a hidden passageway, follow it. Once you are away make to Altissia,” Regis said a Luna moved to bind his injured hand. “Noctis awaits you there.”

 

“Your Majesty,” Luna began but Nyx interrupted, “You knew this was coming.”

 

“Yes,” Regis shot back just as quickly. “It was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis.”

 

Nyx growled softly and dropped his hand, “Is that the way of our King? Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?”

 

“Save the world,” Luna said quickly before the king even had a chance to reply.

 

Regis looked at the young woman for a few second before turning to Nyx once more, “See Luna safely to Altissia. This is not an order from a King to his Glaive, this is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe. For the future of all.

 

Nyx scoffed but agreed. Seconds later something rocked the elevator startling all of three occupants. Regis turned to Luna and gave her the Ring, all but begging her to make sure it got to his son. Nyx looked away from the exchange silently. He was surprised to then feel the king’s hand on his arm. Turning back to the older man Nyx watched as he pulled a beautiful crystal shard from around his neck. Caged in a thin silver wire the shard sparkled brightly from the chain it hung from.

 

“I have something I wish for you to take, as well, Nyx,” the king breathed holding the charm higher.

 

Nyx just looked from the gleaming crystal to the king and back for a few seconds, “Are you sure you want to give me that? Wouldn’t it be better with the princess?”

 

Regis shook his head slowly, “No, I would much rather you take it with you. It is probably the most valuable thing I own in this world. I would see it in the hands of one of my best warriors.”

 

Nyx swallowed quickly before reaching out his right hand, palm up. Slowly the king set the crystal in the other man’s hand. The moment the shard made contact warmth pulsed up his arm. Nyx inhaled sharply at the feeling. As the last of the cain pooled into the palm of the warrior’s hand the elevator came to a stop. Nyx quickly dropped the charm into one of his coat pockets before leading the two royals into the room beyond the doors. Luna was gently pulling Regis along behind her, the man keeping up amicably despite his cane and limp. They were about half way across the room, however, when the king let go. His fingers slid from Luna’s hand mush the same way she let go of him twelve years ago. the blonde turned sharply at the loss of contact. She made it a few more steps before she was able to turn herself around. By then Regis had already begun erecting a crystalline wall between them. Luna took a step and a half forward before Nyx had his arms around her waist, pulling her back from the wall.

 

“No! Please, don’t leave us!” Luna cried as the crystal barrier formed between her and the king.

 

“I know your mother would wish the same as me. That you an noctis live happily,” Regis said softly. “All those years held captive because I failed you. Not again, locked doors with seal your fate no longer.”

 

“King Regis,” Luna’s voice was soft, almost nonexistent.

 

Regis looked behind him at the loud rumble before turning back to the other two, “Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Godspeed.”

 

Nyx nodded slowly at his king as started pulling the princess after him. Luna resisted for a few seconds before finally giving in. They didn’t make it far before there was a loud crash behind them. Whirling around they all watched, wide eyed, as the top of the elevator collapsed under the Niflheim general. The armored giant floated out of the destroyed elevator with a low hum, landing with barely a sound. He raised a hand to his chest in an informal bow before lunging at the king. Regis wasted no time in blasting him back with a Thunder spell. Glauca crashed into one of the walls form the force of the spell but was more than prepared for the next one. Raising his sword he took the spell full in the face.

 

“Behold the king of Lucis, who hoarded tranquility within his precious Wall. Where is your tranquility now?” Glauca taunted as he braced his sword against the king’s Thunder spell. “Here is your peace, steels swift decent.”

 

With a sharp twist he deflected the electricity off over his head as he moved on the weakened king once more. Regis was able to block a few strikes before Glauca disarmed him, the move spinning the king back to face Luna and Nyx. Even as the king’s sword clattered to the ground the general whirled around and drove his sword through the older man’s back. As the tip of the blade burst from Regis’ chest Luna choked out a sob while Nyx growled sharply at her side. Glauca drove the sword deeper still before ripping it back out.

 

As the king’s body collapsed Nyx drew one of his kukris, hell bent on killing the general then and there. His right arm was bruning something fierce and it felt like something hot was trying to claw its way up his throat. Stepping forward he braced to lung through the barrier when a pressure on his chest stopped him. Looking down he met the tear filled eyes of Lunafreya.   

 

“No, we must get away from here,” Luna said pressing one hand to Nyx’s chest. “It is what your king wanted.

 

Nyx growled again, the hot feeling in his throat getting worse, before he acquiesced. Turning sharply he took the woman’s hand. Had he paid the woman a little bit more attention he would have seen just how wide her eyes were as she looked at him. Unbeknownst to Nyx, and only visible to Luna because of her proximity, was that his throat had been glowing a brilliant orange. it almost looked like a fire was burning in the man’s neck, just waiting to be unleashed. Luna also made a small note of just how warm the man’s chest got as the glow intensified for a few seconds before dying away. As they bolted down the hall Nyx heard Glauca give an order into his communicator.

 

“Lady Lunafreya has escaped with the Ring. Find her at once. She is not to leave the city.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lordy, it has been a little while since I updated this one. Anyway, here's the next part. There should only be one or two more parts to this to get us through the end of the movie. After that we'll get a good momentum going on the actual main story. Enjoy guys!  
> Edit: I just realized that I buggered by own story just a tad. Its fixed now. Anyway here's hoping that I will finish this here in a bit stay tuned people!

Swearing softly he pulled Luna quickly after him down the secret passage. Several twists and turns later they emerged into the massive underground garage of the Citadel. without saying a word he directed the woman into one of the cars. Slamming his door Nyx wastes no time in starting the vehicle and gunning it out of the garage, flying past one of the statues of an ancient king. In the passenger seat Lunafreya curls around the Ring, eyes closed. Nyx growls softly as he focuses on getting them out of the city as quickly as possible. He does let one hand drift to the pocket where he stashed the crystal shard. Fishing out the charm he holds it up in front of him.

 

“What do you know about this thing, Princess?” he asked softly, twining the chain around his fingers.

 

The Oracle looked up at him before focusing on the charm, “I don’t know much about it other than that King Regis never took it off. He would hold onto it sometimes like it was a talisman or something, but beyond that I know nothing about it.”

 

“Wonderful...” Nyx muttered letting the chain fall slightly.

 

With a sigh he spread the chain one handed and slipped it over his head. The caged shard fell to just above his heart and seemed to pulse happily against him. Shaking his head slowly he dropped it below his shirt, just to keep it from flying off if he had to fight any one. Putting both hands back on the wheel he pushed the car a little faster. They just hit a doubled section of the highway when an Imperial Dropship rose up next to them. Nyx swore and tapped his comm.

 

“Ulric to Command,” he called, irritation bleeding into his voice. “Come in Captain.”

 

There was nothing but static and he swore again. Luna shouted as the men on the dropship started shooting at them. Glancing over quickly Nyx saw that it was Tredd Furia who seemed to be leading two other glaives in the assault. Gritting his teeth and growling darkly the man floored the accelerator. Bullets pinged off the sides of the vehicle but that didn’t seem to stop the former glaives.

 

“Can you drive?” Nyx asked sharply, darting a furtive look at the woman beside him.

 

“I can try,” Luna shot back after a second, actually sounding irritated for once.

 

“I’ll be right back!” Nyx called as he climbed into the backseat and opened the back door of the speeding car.

 

Luna may have said something but Nyx didn’t catch it. The wind was roaring in his ears and his right arm ws burning as he pulled back one of his kukris. Tossing the blade he missed the feeling of shattering out of existence as the blade embedded itself in the side of the ship. Swearing he was about to pull back into the car when he suddenly felt the familiar pull, albeit much stronger. Flashing through the air in a blue streak he slammed head first into Tredd. Swearing colorfully he pushed himself off the deck of the ship. The former glaives shouted in shock as he ripped his blade from the metal and proceed to kick at least one of them off the ship. Tredd came to his feet with a roar, swinging one of his blades at the other man. Nyx ducked low, sheathing the blade at his thigh before pushing forward and slamming his shoulder into the redhead’s stomach.

 

Tredd choked as he staggered back into the opposite wall. The third glaive charged at Nyx with the gun he was still holding. Shifting to the side the warrior dodged the mad swing and drew the blade from his back. Muttering a soft apology in Galahdian drove the small weapon into the other’s stomach. Shoving the body away he turned back to his former comrade.

 

“H-how the hell did you do that?” Tredd growled darkly still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Don’t know don’t care,” Nyx shot back before reading his blade again. “Though I have to be going so i’’ leave you to this.

 

Tossing the blade again Nyx flew after it, the warp happening much sooner than the first time. Though this time it felt almost like he was moving with someone rather than just by himself. It was a rather off putting feeling. Skidding across the trunk of the car he slid back into the back seat.

 

“Gimme the wheel!” Nyx cried crawling back into the driver’s seat as Luna shimmied back in to the passenger seat. “Go!”

 

“You still have your magic!” Luna accused looking slightly ruffled.

 

“You noticed that, huh?” Nyx fired back barely keeping the irritation out of his voice, totally forgetting about the Blessing. “I thought it died with the king. This was probably a fluke though, so don’t count on it Princess.”

 

No sooner had he finished that a large armored truck came up behind them. Nys tensed until he heard a familiar voice telling him to leave the rest of the airship to them. Silently thanking the guard Nyx floored the accelerator, leaving the sound of gunfire in their wake. Flying around a curve in the highway he had to jerk the wheel to the side suddenly when two MagiTech Armors were dropped in their path. With a screech of metal the car crashed through the guardrail and onto the top of the building below. As it slid closer to the edge he all but threw Lunafreya out the passenger door onto the roof. Before he could follow the car slid over the edge of the roof.

 

The sound of screeching metal filled Nyx’s ears as the car scrapped between the two buildings. It jerked to a stop briefly on an AC unit sticking out of the wall. The sudden stop tossed the glaive through the open passenger door. He just barely caught the edge of the door frame before he could fall too far. As he hung there, time suddenly seemed to slow down. Looking around he realized that time actually had slowed down. the car was moving still, but he seemed to be the only thing moving at normal speed. He could even hear the gunfire of the MA’s in slow motion.  Shaking his head he swung himself hard into the building opposite him, crashing through the window. Not a moment later the car crashed the rest of the way to the ground.

 

“Maybe not all miracles are made by magic,” Nyx muttered as he hauled himself to his feet. “But who can really say?”

 

Darting through doors and up stairs he soon found himself on the roof. There were two MA’s cornering Luna against a wall. Gritting his teeth he ran toward the first armor, catching a hold of one of the leg struts and using that as a springboard to get on top of the thing. Once there he used one of his kukris to tear open the top panel. Reaching in he ripped out a hand full of wires before jumping to the other one and repeating the move. Dropping to the ground he ran for the blond woman and pulled her through the nearest door as the armors collapsed. No sooner had the door swung shut behind them that both armors exploded. Dragging the Oracle into an abandoned office he left her crouched behind a desk to survey the room.   

 

“What the hell did you do to piss the things off?” Nyx demanded as he made it back to Luna’s side agin.

 

“It’s not me they’re after, it’s the Ring,” the princess shot back angrily.

 

“What’s so special about this ring? Don’t tell me the future’s really riding on it.” Nyx growled as he crouched low before peering out the window.

 

“He who wears the ring communes with the Lucii and commands great power.” Luna explained quickly and a little breathlessly.  

 

“What kind of power?”

 

“A forbidden one, sealed within the Ring long ago,” she said, sounding more than a little ominous.

 

“The Old Wall… I thought that was just a bedtime story,” Nyx gave her an incredulous look that screamed disbelief, despite everything he’d seen today.

 

“I can assure you it is not. But the lucii grant their power only to those they deem worthy,” she looked away, sadness in her tone.

 

“So that guy that tried it on back there, guess he wasn’t deemed worthy,” the glaive replied bluntly giving her a look.

 

“That was my brother. These twelve years have changed Ravus,” Luna stopped and shook her head before continuing. “ He is bound by the past and lost in his lust for power.”

 

Nyx opened his mouth to apologize, or something like that when suddenly one of the windows burst open in a shower of glass. A flying bug-like daemon crashed into a few desks before flying at the pair with a scream.

 

“How the hell’d they find us?!” Nyx shouted as he scrambled to block the thing from getting to the princess.  

 

No sooner had he blocked the first daemon that a second came crashing through another window right behind the first. Swearing colorfully Nyx quickly moved to cut the limbs off of the first daemon before throwing it into the second. They collided head first in a shower of sparks. AS they skidded across the floor, dead, Nyx caught sight of the technologic mesh on their heads.  Silvery blue eyes widened as he realised what it was for.

 

“Your hair pin! They’re tracking it! Give it to me!”  he shouted as he swung back around to Luna.

 

She handed over the jeweled pin without hesitation. Nyx crouched at her side as he fiddled with it for a few seconds. With a small twist he removed a small gold disc from the back of the pin.

 

“I had a little sister once.  She was killed when the Empire came. I couldn't save her. I was as helpless then as I am now. I couldn’t show her the future she wanted,” Nyx said softly as he tossed the little disk between his fingers carefully as he handed the pin back to Luna.

 

“True power is not something that is found by those who seek it. It is something that comes to those who deserve it,” Luna murmured taking the pin but letting her hand linger long enough to gently squeeze the glaive’s.  “Your sister wanted you to see a future as well. Anyone would wish the same for family they love.”

 

“You don’t pull any punches do you?” Nyx laughed shortly before several more daemons crashed through the windows. Standing he waved the tracking device around, “I’m over here!”

 

The daemons screeched as the flew right at him. Diving over on of the desks Nyx darted out of the one room and into the next. One of the creatures got too close and he lashed out with one of his kukris. Catching the thing across the face it reared back with a scream even as those behind it surged forward. He ran farther into the room only for a large MA to drop into view, hanging from a large drop ship. Swearing in both Glahadian and Lucian he ducked behind a stone pillar.  

 

There was a brief sound of static before his comm crackled to life. “Do you hear me? Repeat this is Drautos, can you hear me?”

 

“Your timing is impeccable captain,” Nyx said relief filling him as he bolted for another relatively safe spot, muttering lowly. “ If the Lucii are real they sure don’t seem to mind their city getting torn apart.”

 

“You’re to randevu an regroup, understood?” Drautos ordered calmly, almost as though he wasn’t really affected by the fighting and the sudden appearance of daemons _inside_ the Crown City.

 

“That might not be so easy, Captain,” Nyx respond as he looked around another stone pillar that was slowly getting blown to bits by bullets. “My wings have been clipped in case you didn’t know.”

 

There was no response and Nyx growled lowly before diving through the window at one of the MA’s. The second machine took clear aim at him and he barely had a moment to jump away from the now doomed armor on to the scaffolding of the building next door. Within a few seconds the first armor exploded, sending the other tumbling between the buildings. Crashing into the scaffolding the other machine was damaged, but thankfully not enough to warrant an explosion. Nyx was making his way to the ground when the bars beneath him gave way.

 

He hit the ground hard and felt something break in his knee. Brilliant white light flooded his vision as the armor and the ship hovered above him before an explosion rocked the ship. Looking up he barely had two seconds to curl into a tight ball as the MA came crashing down around him. He laid there for a moment before finally trying to get to his feet. His knee screamed in pain but he bent it a few times to try and get it functioning again. As he did his comm crackled to like again.

 

“Ulric, are you alright?” Drautos asked lowly.

 

“Well, I’m not dead if that’s what you mean, sir,” the glaive snapped back noticing Luna standing a few feet away and looking slight shell shocked.

 

“Head for section D as soon as you can. I’ll have an evacuation team ready.” the captain responded, still in that same calm and now slightly unnerving tone.

 

Nyx laughed shortly as he limped over to the Oracle and place a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t suppose you could meet me at the gate. Kinda like to get the hell out of this city.”

 

“Imperials hold all exits, there’s no way through. I’ll meet you at section D.” Drautos’ voice cut through Nyx’s thoughts on not even getting a response.  “Cut all radio contact until then. Make sure you get there.”

 

“It's a date, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I'm back with this one! This chapter took for frigging ever. Goodness... Anyway here it is, chapter 4. One more and we're finished with the movie! YAy! Ugh... so many things... Enjoy people!

“Don’t move until I say it’s safe, alright?” Nyx murmured as he looked around a small wall. 

 

“I won’t.” Luna’s emphatic reply did nothing to ease the ugly feeling writhing in Nyx gut as he stepped out into the plaza. 

 

There was something not right about this situation. He could just feel it. It put his teeth on edge and had his arm burning something fierce. Whatever was coming next was definitely something he wasn't going to be looking forward to. Taking a deep breath he moved around the wall, eyes scanning the area even as he made for the center. He could practically feel his bones screaming at him that something was horribly wrong about this. Where were the other surviving glaives? Where was the  _captain_ for crying out loud?   

 

“Ulric reporting! I have the princess, she’s alive and well,” he called out when he was in the middle of the plaza. 

 

The ugly feeling  only got worse when a gunshot filled the air. Gasping sharply at the pain Nyx buckled immediately. As his knees hit the ground Luche stepped out from around the large fountain in the middle of the plaza. Nyx barely saw him through a haze of pain, one hand pressed to his stomach as though it would keep his guts from spilling across the ground. Despite that, somehow, he could tell that the other man was smiling at him. Gritting his teeth the glaive manged to keep himself from falling face first to the asphalt. 

 

“No! ” Lunafreya’s shout echoed through the empty buildings even as Nyx registered that she was moving toward them. 

 

“Get outahere! ” he shouted, somehow managing to wave her off as he collapsed down onto his left shoulder. 

 

Luna stared at him, wide eyed for a few moments, but didn’t move. Nyx could have cussed her out if he had the breath to do so. As it was he was struggling to keep Luche in his sight as the blond moved leisurely around him. Glaring up at the other man Nyx felt a growl building in his chest. He could just barely hear it and quietly wondered where the hell it was coming from. He literally had no air to breath. Where was this low, menacing sound coming from?

 

“You’ve got some fight in you, Nyx, I’ll give you that. ” Luche crowed as he walked slowly around the fallen warrior, gun resting on his shoulder. 

 

Nyx   looked back at Luna and waved desperately at her,  “Run! Now!”

 

This time she finally took his words to heart and bolted even as Nyx forced himself to his feet. Throwing himself ungracefully at Luche he was knocked back to the ground in a heap. Coughing wetly he looked up just in time to see Luna’s white dress vanish into a nearby building. Turning back to Luche he saw the other man sneering at him. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re still moving with that hollow point in you, ” he sneered shifting around his former comrade again. ” All Crowe could do was scream when one tore her insides apart.”

 

“Why’d you do it?” Nyx gasped as h e tried to get to his feet again. 

 

He could still feel his arm burning with something he chose not to think about. As he struggled he could feel the bullet shifting inside him. It was painful as hell, but something seemed to be dulling it slightly. HE couldn’t tell if it was blood loss or shock or even something else. There was no more time to ponder it as his leg gave out sending him back to the ground as Luche rounded on him again. 

 

“Because the Kingsglaive is nothing! An old man’s battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia’s war while out homes are bound and shackled. ” he snarled even as he delivered a powerful kick to the wounded man’s injury. 

 

“Niflheim took your home! Took all our homes! Nothing will ever change that!” Nyx gasped as he tried to back away from the other. 

 

Luche shook his head slowly as he moved away from Nyx,  “You never were too smart. You could have had a new future with the Empire.”

 

Nyx tried and failed to pull himself to his feet as the other man moved away. Luna was no fighter. There was no way she could hope to defend herself against the former glaive. Pounding one fist against the ground he growled darkly. The sound was low and animalistic, it was unlike any sound he’d ever made before. Just the sound of it had him freezing. Shaking his head slowly he tried the force himself to his feet again.  This time the sound of an approaching car distracted him. looking up he saw a mice Crown issue car pulling to a stop in front of him. There was another car to his right but he paid it no real attention. 

 

The figure that stepped out of the first car had him all but sagging with relief. a sharp scream cut the relief  and had both men looking up at one of the nearby balconies. A disturbingly human shaped pillar of flame stumbled against the railing. Lunafreya was pressed back against a locked gate, arms raised against the heat of the blaze. It took Nyx a startling amount of time to realize the pillar was actually Luche. The former glaive staggered back against the railing again and fell back. Lunging forward Luna quickly tugged something off of the falling body.

 

“Such a waste...”  

 

“Captain?! ” Nyx looked sharply at the man behind him. 

 

There was no way he’d heard him right. No way he’d called Luche’s death a waste. The man may have been a traitor but there was no reason for all of that. Not to mention that he had no right to talk about one of their former teammates like that. Nyx looked back at the smoldering remains of his former comrade before starting to look back at Drautos. 

 

“Nyx!”

 

Libertus’s shout drew his attention like a moth to flame. Before he could really process what was happening he watched the other car come sailing over the edge of the plaza to slam into the the man bearing down on the downed knight. Nyx didn’t have any time to process a whole lot as the driver’s side door was literally kicked off its hinges from the inside. Libertus came tumbling out of the damaged vehicle, rolling to his feet like he wasn’t dealing with a broken leg. He’d barely stumbled away from the car before it was blasted skyward in a shower of black and red sparks, knocking him back to the ground. 

 

“Its over, the demons are unleashed.,”  General GLauca said as he rose from the crater. “ Lucis is fallen. Surrender the ring.”

 

By that point Luna had made it to Nyx side, one elegant hand hovering over the gunshot wound in his stomach. Nyx could just barely see the golden glow of her healing magic, but something told him that the magic wasn’t necessary. Shaking his head sharply he refocused just in time to see the armored form of his former captain stepping toward them. Luna shifted at his side, fumbling for something. Nyx barely caught sight of the Ring of the Lucii before she raised her other hand. 

 

“Plan on giving those kings a piece of your mind, Princess?”  he said grabbing her wrist and gently twisting the ring out of her fingers. “You got a destiny to take care of here, remember? Besides, didn’t anyone tell you? I’m the hero ‘round here.”

 

With that said he slipped the ring on to his already burning left arm. Immediately the world went dim, as if the very energy and life had been sucked out of it. Shifting carefully with one hand wrapped around his stomach, and feeling far less pain than he should have, he sat upright.  Looking around he saw several dimly glowing figures scattered around the city. There was another form glowing at the edge of his vision, one that was decidedly outside the city. Nyx shook his head to clear it, idly wondering if his injury was making him see ghosts. 

 

“Show yourselves, Kings of Lucis,” he called forcing himself to his feet, still holding his stomach despite knowing that the wound was somehow healing itself.  

 

Slowly a flowing ring of figures surrounded the warrior. Each was heavily armored and rather intimidating. Without even having to look he could tell that they formed around him in a giant ring of glowing figures. Nyx couldn’t see all of them clearly but he had a feeling that when they spoke they would become clearer. That was confirmed when the first spoke, the great horned helmet reminding him a bit of the Infernian.

 

“You call upon the wards of this world’s future, mortal. And if you come lusting for our power, you must first stand in our judgement,” he said, voice low and booming.

 

Nyx shifted his weight uncomfortably as the voice faded out, “How long will you do nothing whilst Insomnia burns? Old or new or whatever it is. Summon your Wall. There are people dying here who could really use all the help they can get.”

 

A second armored king spoke, this time their voice echoed around the ethereal space, “You do not command us. Yours is not even royal blood.”

 

“No shit I’m not a royal. We probably wouldn’t be having this conversation if I was,” Nyx mumbled under his breath with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Thankfully none of the ancient kings heard him as a third continued, “It does not fall to us to guard your city. That task is for your and yours.”

 

“Man is a fool creature... clinging to his past and cowering from his future. Wasting his strength on bygone days,” another called and Nyx felt like the others were talking just to get a voice in edgewise. 

 

Giving an exasperated sigh Nyx shifted back to sit against the fountain, the energy he had holding him up flagging, “And what future are you wards of? Because so far it seems kinda dark.”

 

“ So short sighted. And cursed never to rise above it,” the fourth voice lamented. 

 

“Wait. I have seen what this brave soul is prepared to do. He, too, seeks to safeguard the future,” This fifth voice was a familiar one.

 

It still took Nyx an embarrassingly long minute to realize just who was speaking on his behalf., “Your Majesty...”

 

Regis cut an impressive figure, covered in spectral armor from head to foot. He still had his cane but held it loosely at his side. Most of the kings had armor that was both incredibly functional while still being more elaborate than really necessary. Regis, on the other hand, had simple and functional armor. There were still elements of his living appearance, like the cape across his shoulders, but the rest was replaced by the armor. Nyx had to do a double take when he saw his former king's face. His helmet looked quite similar to Nyx's own silver mask. Shaking his head slightly the glaive dropped his head with a smile. Regis chuckled softly, probably knowing exactly what the warrior was smiling about. 

 

There was a long pause before the first voice spoke once again, his words sending a chill down Nyx’s spine, “Very well, young king. We will weigh your warrior’s worth. But our boon does not come cheap. The cost is a live. His or hers.”

 

As the king finished speaking Nyx saw both Luna and Libertus. His best friend was trying to get to his feet in slow motion, totally ignoring the cast that was slowly falling off his leg. Luna had one long hand raised as thought that would stop the massive sword bearing down on her. Both had a terrified but determined look in their eyes. Nyx grit his teeth before turning back to the kings, a low growl building in his chest along with a strange heat he couldn't place.  

 

“No. I’d rather shoot myself in the head than sacrifice someone else. To hell with your power. I’m not here for it. I only came to tell you, you are no kings,” he growled, internally marveling at the dark tone on his voice.  

 

Again there was silence before the first king spoke, “Your worth has been weighed and found wanting. Now burn.”

 

Flames erupted from Nyx’s left arm and he howled. The shock of it all drove him to his knees. There, curled around the burning limb he dimly realized that it didn’t hurt. Well, it hurt, but not as much as it really should have. It was almost like the fire was reluctant to do him much harm. That in and of itself was a little mind blowing. Wiggling his fingers slightly the glaive got a faint stinging sensation but no more. 

 

Pressing his forehead to the ground for a few seconds Nyx gathered his breath before pushing upright once more, “You’re going to lose your precious ring. But it's not too late to save it.” 

 

“You mean to barter for your life,” the third said surprise and a tinge of wonder in their voice. 

 

Nyx laughed as he leaned back to lean against the fountain, wincing as the move jostled his arm, “No, no. My life is nothing. Giving a future to those who want to see it... is everything. After all who besides those two would care about a little nobody like me anyway.” 

 

“Hmm. You do not fear, even if that future is doomed.”

 

“I’d rather have some kind of future than none at all,” Nyx shrugged slowly. 

 

There was a huff of laughter from a fifth king, “If that sentiment is not false, perhaps you are worthy.”

 

“We will grant you our light, though you do not need it. But know it will set when the sun rises.” the second said with a wave of their hand. 

 

“And the price will be your life,” the first king said, dropping to a crouch with one armored hand extended.  

 

“You guys drive a hard bargain. Where do I sign?” Nyx grinned, forcing his still burning hand into the kings grip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! So many last minute edits and add-ons! Goodness... Hope you enjoyed it guys! One more to go!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigging finally!!!! Here we go people, the last chapter covering the Fall of Insomnia in the Bound Dragons universe. I hope you like this one. Sorry it took me so long to write. I just kept hitting dead end after dead end. Anyway please read and enjoy.

AS things faded back into reality Nyx quickly dove forward, realizing that he actually was leaning against the fountain. Putting himself quickly between Luna and the glowing sword bearing down on her. The blade came down on his hand hard before he could even think about calling a barrier. Dimly, through the glow of the blade he could just barely see sparks flying from his hand. Growling lowly and shaking his head slightly he called up a barrier just to hide that he caught the blade bare handed. 

 

Pushing the barrier outwards he tossed out a thundaga spell with his other hand, sending Drautos flying, “I could get used to this.”

 

Rolling to his feet quickly he turned back to offer a hand to Lunafreya. The princess took the offered hand with a relieved smile.  After pulling her to her feet Nyx turned to face Libertus as the larger man came running carefully up to them. He kept shooting looks down at his leg like he was expecting it to give out on him at any second. 

 

“Libs, it's good to see you alive, buddy,” Nyx smiled as he clapped one hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

 

“Nyx... I’m sorry,”  Libertus apologize carefully shifting his weight and gripping his friend’s wrist. “I’m glad to see you made it out OK, too.”

 

“Don’t  apologize, not for what happened . You saved me. Now I owe you,” Nyx smiled gently letting out a low happy rumble. 

 

The other man scoffed, “ For a change.  I kinda see why you keep doing the self sacrificing thing, Hero. I kinda like the feeling.”

 

Nyx laughed softly before shaking his head and schooling his face. “ I’m gonna need another favor. Meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, our prince’s beloved bride-to-be. And she has the future of the world in her hands. Keep her safe, get her out of insomnia. Oh I almost forgot. You’ll need this. Give prince Noctis my regards. Libertus will take care of you from here. Have a safe journey, your highness.”

 

“What will come of you?”  Luna asked fingers curling tightly around the Ring. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”  Libertus asked at the same time, sounding more than a little upset and indignant. 

 

Turning to his best friend Nyx placed a careful hand on his shoulder, “ Following the king’s orders.  That’s what I’m doing, albeit in a roundabout way. Just get her out of here.” 

 

“I will see  the ring to noctis. The future will be safe I swear it,”  Luna promised with a sharp nod as Libertus placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Oh, one more thing,” Nyx carefully pulled the crystal shard from around his neck. “I want you to take this, Princess. I don’t want it staying here with me if things go bad.” 

 

“Sir UIric, are you certain? His Majesty gave it to you for a reason,” Luna asked carefully holding out a hand.

 

“I’m sure. If things go bad I don’t want the Nif’s finding it. That just gives me a really bad feeling. If the king kept it close at hand at all times the enemy getting it would be the worst,” Nyx said with a sharp nod, dropping the necklace into the woman's hand. “Just give it back, if I see you guys again after this. If not then just keep it safe. Please.” 

 

Luna nodded once more before Libertus pulled her back to Drautos’s abandoned car. Nyx watched them drive off for a few seconds before rolling his shoulders carefully. Shifting his weight around he could just barely feel a twinge a pain from the gunshot wound in his stomach. Dropping a hand carefully to the wound he was surprised not to feel anything there at all. It was like he’d never been shot in the first place. Before he had a change to really marvel over that he heard rather than saw Drautos lunging at the retreating car. 

 

Without thinking Nyx hurled himself into a warp, knocking the larger man to the ground.  He hit the ground hard enough to jostle his knee, which he knew was broken. Amazingly the limb didn’t give out on him. IT held strong as he whirled to face his opponent. Drautos rolled a few feet away before springing back to his feet. The armored man gave himself a full body shake before lunging at the glaive again. This time Nyx was ready for him. by the time Drautos had raised his massive sword to take Nyx’s head the glaive was ducking low with a warp to cut at the backs of his knees. With a roar the larger man dropped to one knee. 

 

Swinging his blade out to the side he managed to catch one of Nyx’s kukris and send the slammer man flying a bit. The glaive his the ground only to roll immediately into a warp, kurki preceding him into the larger man’s space. Drautos forced himself to his feet and in a startlingly quick maneuver brought his sword down on Nyx’s head. Their blades locked in a shower of sparks as the larger man tried to force the smaller to his knees. 

 

“So the power of the Lucii returns, no matter you are out of time,”  Drautos hissed pushing harder on Nyx’s guard as he towered over the other man. 

 

“For you?” Nyx  said with a cocky smirk. “ I’ll make some.” 

 

Shifting his weight carefully Nyx threw the other man back. Drautos huffed, clearly annoyed at being forced away by a smaller opponent.   Taking the chance afforded him Drautos came back swinging. There was no way that he should be as fast as he was with that big sword and Nyx found himself pushing as hard as he could just to stay out of its reach. warping around his opponent in an effort to keep the other hand Nyx Tripped over one of the stone flower beds nearby. Tumbling to the ground he saw the massive sword come swinging down on him again. His kukri had been tossed almost a foot away, totally out of his reach. As he shifted to make a lunge for it time seemed to once again slow to a crawl. 

 

“What the hell?” he wondered aloud as he slid smoothly to his feet and scooped up the weapon once more. “Why does that keep happening? Or am I just losing my mind?” 

 

The sound of the greatsword hitting the ground snapped him back to reality. Drautos stared at the spod where he’d been for a few seconds before turning his head to look at him. Nyx couldn’t see the other man’s face but he had a feeling that the older warrior was wondering what the hell just happened. Nyx clearly didn’t warp away. Shaking his head the larger of the two threw himself back into the fight. They continued fighting around the plaza for a bit before everything suddenly exploded, propelling both men skyward. 

 

Once he was able to get his bearings a bit Nyx threw his kukri away from the burning plaza. It took him a couple tries to reach a nearby building, but he made it nonetheless. Slamming into the columns facade the glaive briefly sheathed his second kukri as he turned to look at the city around him. Everything was on fire. A bright light distracted him as a few missiles from the massive demon wandering the city slammed into the building, forcing him inside. Shaking his head an shifting into a crouch Nyx watched Drautos land on the edge of the hole blow in the building. 

 

“What can you hope to do? One man against an empire, against the demons? How will you save insomnia with no Wall to protect you” Drautos questioned as he moved to stand in front of the crouched warrior. 

 

Nyx hauled himself to his feet with a low laugh, “You’ve got it all wrong. I’m not fighting to save Insomnia.” 

 

With his signature cocky smirk he raised his left hand, bright white light glowing from between his fingers. As the light got brighter, slowly blinding the other man, the statues of the old kings across the city started moving. In truth they weren’t statues at all, but highly advanced automatons that were animated by the spirits of the kings they portrayed. One by one they woke from their long slumber. The power pouring from the glaive’s fingers calling them to fight. 

 

Before either man could move to lunge at each other again one of the old kings warped right in front of the demon bombarding the city. One swing of his sword sent a shockwave radiating out, almost knocking them both on their asses. Just as the wave died out both turned to see the king bringing his sword to bear on their building. Nyx was quick to scramble a bit back from the wall while Drautos just stared at the approaching being. 

 

The king’s sword tore the building in two, effectively separating the combatants. Drautos was tossed to the far side of the building. while Nyx was tossed onto his ass near the edge of the cut. Quickly the smaller of the two warriors lunged out of his collapsing half of the building, falling easily into a warp. As soon as he hit reality again Nyx launched a fireball at the larger man. 

 

Nyx had always been good with fire magic but this one seemed different. It was fire magic, yes, but it seemed to come from somewhere else. Like it didn’t come from his connection to the Lucii’s power. Shaking his head to clear the thought he moved right in to attack the other man again. Growling darkly as his strike was blocked Nyx immediately circled around to try and get a better angle. Once again he was thwarted by how surprisingly quick the larger man was. Again came the low, animalistic growl that he  _ still  _ had no idea where it came from. 

 

Before either was able to attack the other again things went sideways, literally. Drautos poured more power into his armor to leap out of the falling building while Nyx had to monkey climb a few broken support pillars before getting a clear shot to warp out. Once out they were both in free fall toward another building. Nyx took full advantage of that. 

 

Landing sharply on the other man’s back he slammed them both into the glass-front building. they bounced along a bit before coming loose. What seemed like an eternity later they came back together one one of the automaton king’s shoulders. Without any warning whatsoever the king suddenly disappeared out from under them in a shower of blue sparks. They clashed mid air a few more times before Nyx moved, somehow hearing one of the Dreadnoughts firing at them. 

 

He was tossed into a free fall once again before he heard the tell-tale sound of a warp beneath him. One of the kings was thundering down the street. Nyx vaguely recognized him as the first one to speak to him after putting on the Ring. Landing hard on the automaton’s shoulder Nyx dug his kukri into the armor plating. Unfortunately his momentum dragged him steadily downward. Giving a roar of frustration he swung a hand up, not expecting it to do much of anything. 

 

What he got was the sound of screeching metal and a sharp yank as he stopped falling. Looking up silvery blue eyes widened. His kukri had finally stopped slipping but it was his other hand that caught his attention. The one he’d flailed out with just hoping to catch some part of the decorative metal work on the armor but not expecting it to do anything. 

 

His hand was buried up to the second knuckle in the metal of the armor. there were five long drag marks through the steel showing just where he’d latched on. Carefully adjusting himself, after making sure his knife was steady, he pulled his hand free and just stared at his fingers. Instead of normal human fingers he had long black claws. They reminded him of Shadow’s hands for a second before they changed back to normal. Shaking his head Nyx held on tight as the king crashed through a building before warping onto a Dreadnaught. 

 

Warping away from the king Nyx found himself free falling toward the outer hull of the ship. Swearing colorfully he moved to throw one of his daggers again but stopped. The closer he got to the ship the slower he seemed to be falling. When he hit the ground it was with about the same amount of force as if he’d just jumped off a three-foot wall, not free falling away from a giant automaton almost thirty feet up. Shaking his head as he rolled to his feet Nyx caught sight of the other kings fighting the massive demons that were still roaming the city. 

 

As the ship started tilting toward the ground he swore colorfully and took off running. Warping from one portion of the Dreadnaught to the other he soon collided with Drautos in a burst of electric sparks. The larger man was hurled out into open space, Nyx following with a roar. They were back in free fall along with a bunch of debris from the Dreadnaught. Bounding from piece to piece Nyx used  the weightless quality of their fight to make warping easier. The smoke rising from the city coupled with the wind whipping past his face made it hard to see for all of about ten seconds. Before he could really process what was happening a strange film seemed to cover his eye, sharpening his vision and keeping his eyes from burning. 

 

“What the hell is this?” he mumbled, but shook his head. “Nevermind. I really don’t have time to think about this right now.”

 

Kicking off of a piece of rubble he propelled himself at Drautos, lightning leading his path. The bolt hit the other man square in the chest and propelled him back a good bit. Warping after him Nyx locked blades with the larger man for a few seconds before bringing one leg up to kick the other man in the chest. Drautos fell away from him with a low grunt. He wasn’t able to do much more than re-orient himself as they fell closer and closer to one of the Dreadnaughts.    

 

“Why’d you do it?” Nyx shouted as they landed on one of the still flying Dreadnaughts. 

 

Drautos shook his head seemingly in exasperation before speaking, “Lucis, Niflheim it isn’t who we fight for that matters it's what. We fight for our homes Glauca that is where our allegiance lies. Not that you would understand that, it seems.”

 

Before Nyx could do or say anything one of the kings landed on the Dreadnaught behind him, throwing the whole thing out of balance. He was able to brace himself, kukri at the ready just in time to see the first king’s sword come flying out from behind him, bringing the king with it. He crashed straight into the chest of one of the massive demons. Nyx and Drautos both staggered as the thing exploded above them.

 

The king behind them tried to claw his way farther up onto the ship with seemingly little success. He eventually managed to get on top of the ship only for his weight to drag the thing down. Nyx was already warping toward Drautos again even as one massive armored foot came crashing down into the space he just occupied. Again their blades locked in a flurry of sparks, Nyx breaking away almost as fast to cast a quick lightning bolt at the larger man. Drautos weathered the attack this time. He swung out at the smaller man as soon as he could see again. Growling sharply Nyx rolled to the side and hurled himself into a warp. 

 

Drautos followed him off of the sinking airship with a burst of red power. With a roar Nyx launched himself back at the other man. This time his blade caught the other in the side in one of the few weak points in the armor. Hissing sharply the larger man reached out to try and grab the smaller but Nyx deflected the grab with one arm. He had two seconds to process the claws on that hand before he was bringing them back in to catch the other man across the face. The larger man was knocked back enough that he had a hard time regaining his balance as they neared the ground again. Together they hit the ground with the force of a small explosion. 

 

“How could you serve the empire? After everything they did?” Nyx roared as the dust settled from their landing, perched on the top of the mini crater. 

 

“I do not fault them for taking what was given,” Drautos hissed as he staggered to his feet, his voice partially normal due to the fact that there were massive claw marks in his helmet. “I fault the man who gave it. The man who cowered behind his wall and abandoned us to save his throne and his son. Give me the ring and our homes will be free again. The empire has promised it.” 

 

Nyx laughed tightly and shook his head even as he shifted his weight in preparation of lunging back into the fight, “I don’t see much of a future on the other side of that promise. Just more of the same, only with the title of slave added to it.”

 

“Don’t be a fool. Save your friends...” Drautos growled shifting his grip on his sword as the helmet started to re-seal over his face. “Give your dead sister peace.  What do you fight for if not that?”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Nyx roared, eyes flashing a startling silver, as he lunged forward. “Don’t you dare talk about my sister! What do you know about her, huh?”

 

Drautos growled darkly under his breath as he blocked the other man’s wild strikes. That change in Nyx’s eye color had startled him. Sure, in some lights they did appear to be either lighter or darker, but to change color entirely? There was something going on with the other man, something that was making his seemingly uncontrolled strikes powerful. As Nyx drew back from another swing the larger man ducked low to drive one armored shoulder into the smaller man’s chest. 

 

The hit winded the glaive enough that the general was able to knock him off his feet. Darting forward quickly he brought one booted foot down hard on Nyx’s left shoulder. The action brought not only a roar or pain from the downed glaive but caused his arm to burst into flames. Both men eyed the flames before their meaning registered with the armored man. 

 

“What of your kings power now? They’ve given you a burden you cannot hope to bear,” he said, sounding almost regretful as he ground his boot down harder. “I told you before; just wanting doesn't win wars.”

 

Nyx growled, low and dangerous, before his right arm was swinging up. Drautos had no time to register that Nyx’s hand transformed into a massive claw before the glaive was tearing into the armored man’s leg. Roaring the larger man kicked his downed opponent sharply before leaping backwards. Nyx rolled painfully back to his feet, keenly aware of how his left arm continued to burn before extinguishing itself. Looking back over at his former commander he saw that the armor had regained enough energy to re-form around the other’s face. 

 

“For the honor of my home I fought and killed under a king I loathed,” Drautos shouted, voice distorted by the helmet once more but no less full of rage and pain. “And still he betrayed me. He betrayed us all!” 

 

“We fought for the same thing. All of us!” Nyx fired back as he made ready to lunge at the larger man. “But you’ve looked too long in the past. You are blind to the future.”

 

Letting out another seemingly primal roar Nyx lunged at his opponent, kukris extended. Drautos batted the attack aside like one would a temperamental child. The glaive’s left shoulder slammed into a chunk of debris and he practically bit his tongue in two to keep from screaming. The fire might not hurt as much as it should, but that didn’t mean the damage wasn’t real. Momentarily stunned Nyx could do nothing but watch as Drautos wrapped one armored hand around his throat. 

 

“Predictable. Unlike you I learn from history,” the larger man muttered, sounding regretful even as he hoisted Nyx off the ground.  

 

Kicking his legs out in a vain attempt to free himself Nyx scrabbled at the armored wrist in front of him before managing to choke out a few words, “But you’re a slave to the past.” 

 

“A man’s past is his pride,” Drautos replied slowly, shaking his head even as part of his armor fell away. 

 

“No... my pride is shaping the future,” Nyx growled before realizing that there was a piece of debris from when Libertus smashed his car into the other man embedded in the side of his neck. “Looks like I’m gonna owe him big.”

 

Drautos gave him a confused look even as Nyx mustered the energy to bring one of his legs up, planing the sole on his boot on the other’s chest. Gritting his teeth the glaive kicked back with all of his strength. The larger man, not expecting such a move, released his grip on the other’s throat. Flipping over Nyx barely managed to land on his feet before charging at the larger man again. Dodging the wild swing aimed at the side of his head Nyx vaulted high into the air. Using the shard of debris in the older man's neck as an anchor point Nyx threw a kukri at the same spot. 

 

Drautos had no chance to react as the blade ripped into the side of his neck. The momentum of the attack and the weight of Nyx’s whole body behind it drove both the weapon and the debris deep enough to be fatal. The older man could practically feel the debris ripping into his spine from the inside as his knees gave out beneath him. Nyx tumbled over his shoulder with a grunt, slamming into the ground hard enough to rattle his teeth. 

 

Drautos hissed as he forced his almost unresponsive body to shift so he could actually look at Nyx. The glaive was painfully hauling himself into a sitting position. They watched each other for a moment before the younger man shook his head with a faint smile. Drautos coughed and glared even as his body collapsed against the debris behind him. 

 

“What’s... gotten into... you?” he choked out, hyper aware of the blackness creeping at the edges of his vision. 

 

“King Regis did what he did for the future. Because of him, there’s still hope for our homes,” Nyx murmured back, still smiling. “That’s something you need to understand.” 

 

“Hope...” Drautos whispered even as the darkness closed in on his vision.  

 

Nyx watched as his former commander took his last breath before looking toward the rising sun, aware that this was more than likely the las sunrise he was ever going to see, “Not the worst way to go... Rule well, young king..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people, here we have it! Its the first part of the Fall of Insomnia! I had to break this up because I looked at it and now I'm almost up to seven pages and this is just a side piece. Good lordy! Anyway, this is gonna end where the movie does so you all kinda know what to expect, sorta. Stay tuned for the next part and Nyx being a total badass! Please comment, kudos and bookmark! it feeds my soul!


End file.
